


26.12. White Christmas

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2017 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Next Generation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Kombinace koledy Louise Armstronga a Weasleyovic rodinky.





	26.12. White Christmas

S přibývajícím počtem dětí, nebo bychom spíše měli říct s přibývajícím počtem dospělých dětí a později i s přibývajícím počtem vnoučat, si Arthur Weasley vypěstoval novou vánoční tradici. Totiž posílání vánočních přání.

Kdysi toho nebylo třeba. Arthur si moc dobře pamatuje na Vánoce, kdy byly jeho děti malé a doma. Kolik hluku, zmatků a organizování to znamenalo. Kolik smíchu a radosti měli při zdobení, při rozbalování dárků, při blbnutí v závějích kolem Doupěte. A kolik sněhu tenkrát bývalo. Celé okolí bývalo bílé, schované pod sněhovou peřinou. A to i bez pomocí všelijakých kouzel a zaklínadel, jaké se musí používat dnes.

Ale to bylo kdysi, když měl celou rodinu pod jednou střechou. Už jsou to celé roky, co v Doupěti žije jen on a Molly a zbytek rodiny se stavuje jen na návštěvy. A povinné rodinné obědy jednou za měsíc.

Začalo to vlastně, když Bill dostal práci u Gringottových. Skřety zajímá zisk, ne lidské svátky. To byly první neúplné svátky, protože Bill nedostal volno než až dlouho po Novém roce. Znamenalo to první poslané vánoční přání, aby věděl, že na něj nikdo nezapomněl.

Potom Charlie dostal práci chovatele v rumunské dračí rezervaci a ubylo další osoby u vánoční tabule a přibylo další pro vánoční přání. A ze už tehdy se Arthurovi zdálo, že těch přání píše nějak moc.

A dnes? S prvními snachami (a zetěm) a vnoučaty začal posílat přání každému jednotlivě a teď s tím proto nemůže přestat a začít posílat hromadné přání, vždy jedno na rodinu. Vždyť by to těm malým bylo líto, že je zanedbává a nemá tolik rád, jako jejich straší sourozence.

Takže to máme vánoční přání dětem (šest kusů) a jejich drahým polovičkám (pět až šest kusů v závislosti na tom, jestli Charlie zrovna s někým randí nebo ne). A pak jsou tu vnoučata (dvanáct celkem), i když Hugo a Lily ještě neumějí číst, takže ti nedostanou psané přání všeho nejlepšího, ale jen vánoční obrázek, který si můžou vymalovat. No ale i bez nich máme v součtu dvacet jedna přání. A brzy jich bude víc.

Není tudíž asi moc divu, že Arthur stráví mnohem více času než psaním sezením na verandě, chráněný teplým oblečením i zahřívacími kouzly, a hleděním na zahradu, na které by si přál mít aspoň o metr víc sněhu. Ono se to nezdá, ale chcete-li psát čitelně, neřknu-li krasopisem, a používáte u toho pergamen a brk, pak je velice snadné dostat do ruky pořádnou křeč.

Ale už zbývají jen čtyři přání. To zvládne. A pak je všechny odešlo po sově (snad to ten chudák starý zvládne), než se v obýváku usadí před krbem a spolu s Molly si dají po hrnku svařáku a talířku cukroví.

**Author's Note:**

> White Christmas  
> Louis Armstrong
> 
> I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
> Just like the ones I used to know  
> May your days be marry and bright  
> And may all your Christmases be white
> 
> I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
> Just like the ones I used to know  
> Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
> To hear Sleigh bells in the snow
> 
> I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
> With every Christmas card I write  
> May your days be marry and bright  
> And may all your Christmases be white
> 
> I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
> Just like the ones I used to know  
> Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
> To hear Sleigh bells in the snow
> 
> I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
> With every Christmas card I write  
> May your days be marry and bright  
> And may all your Christmases be white
> 
> I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
> Just like the ones I used to know  
> May your days be marry and bright  
> And may all your Christmases be white


End file.
